


По обе стороны

by tanat_fantasy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanat_fantasy/pseuds/tanat_fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бог Смерти — это не просто прозвище для того, кого окружают мертвецы и справа, и слева.<br/>Но есть тот, кто стоит по обе стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По обе стороны

Я не герой детектива или чего-то подобного, я простой следователь, который делает свою работу, каких полно, но если бы кто-то по какой-то причине написал историю со мной в главной роли, это непременно была бы мелодрама.  
  
Не из тех слезливых дорам, что смотрит на работе Курамото, прячась в моём кабинете. Драма, в которой мир чётко разделен на добро и зло, мрак и свет, правое и левое, плохих и хороших, чудовищ в масках и рыцарей в белых плащах — гулей и людей. Всё очень просто: нужно только уничтожить побольше врагов и не дать убить себя. Даже дурак сможет. И я в этой примитивной истории — главный дурак.  
  
Ещё в школе Фура сказал, что я похож на героя аниме. Одинокий непобедимый юный гений, сражающий страшных монстров во имя всего человечества. Интересно, считает ли он так до сих пор. Теперь я уже не юн, оброс званиями и прозвищами, но героем так и не стал. Что только ни говорят обо мне, всего и не упомнить. Неуязвимый следователь, безжалостный убийца, нелюдимый Арима, инструмент, оружие в руках Вашу и самое громкое — Бог Смерти CCG. Ни один человек на этой службе не убил столько гулей, сколько я. Толпа _слева от меня_ всегда больше, но живых плотоядных чудовищ не становится меньше; люди никогда не будут в безопасности. Только поэтому я согласился на эксперимент.  
  
Среди всех убитых горем детей я выделялся. Безразличием, силой, скоростью, умом. Я был талантлив, но вряд ли одного таланта хватило бы надолго. Мне нечего было терять, поэтому я согласился на предложение Вашу Цунэёши. RC-стимуляторы делали меня быстрее, сильнее, _безумнее_. Я убивал гулей и получал их часть в себя. Моя собственная кровь становилась горячее, разнося смертоносную силу по телу. Поначалу это было даже больно, потом я привык, но стали приходить _они_. Тыквоголовый Джек был первым, кто поселился _слева_. Я не стал ничего говорить Вашу, иначе он не дал бы мне использовать препараты. Я не мог снова стать слабым, не мог отказаться от них. Стимуляторы давали мне силу, но забирали не меньше. Я превратился в сумасшедшего изгоя, в бледную, бесцветную тень.  
  
Было тяжело одному, но я быстро сообразил, что никого из следователей нельзя подпускать близко. Они стали появляться _справа_ , и чем лучше я их знал, тем ярче они были. Тогда я понял, что не схожу с ума. Я стал им, стал Богом Смерти. Они приходили раньше, чем весть об их гибели. Надеюсь, вы не умрете раньше меня, Фура, Таке, Коори — не друзья, но максимально близкие к этому понятию люди. Я должен защитить вас. Но я один против всех...  
  
Не люблю яркий свет, он будто обнажает меня, показывает, насколько я несущественен, поэтому задергиваю шторы и выключаю свет, когда никого нет. Сегодня я напряжён и не могу думать о работе. Операция по поимке «Розы» проходит без меня, у меня своё задание. Возможно, мне только кажется, но в тишине погруженного в полумрак кабинета я слышу оживление сзади, и звуки принадлежат _не этому_ миру.   
  
— _Арима-сан._  
  
— Ихей?.. Это ты? Не могу поверить, что они добрались до тебя.  
  
Она смеется. Я знал её с детства, и этот смех не менялся с того времени.  
  
— _Просто не повезло, я была неосторожна._  
  
Спросить её об Уи? Это ведь он руководит операцией.  
  
— _Я не знаю, что стало с Коори и Хайсе. Они бросили нас!_  
  
Ну конечно, не думал же я, что смогу утаить от неё свои мысли.  
  
— Попытаешься убить меня? Все с этого начинают.  
  
— _Нет, что вы. Гораздо хуже для вас будет остаться жить._  
  
Ихей щекочет меня своими волосами, морозит щёку ледяным дыханием. После смерти она стала смелее. Полупрозрачные руки ложатся на мои плечи, но одного взгляда хватает, чтобы её отогнать, — Ихей отступает. Бледная тень Киджимы появляется за её спиной. Хорошо, что я не знал его близко. Этой роже место слева, среди таких же чудовищ.  
  
Они никогда не пересекаются, но все хотят утянуть меня за собой. Я никогда не остаюсь один, легион мертвецов следует за мной всюду. Гули, которых я убил, следователи, которых не спас. Все винят меня в своей смерти.  
  
— Особый класс Арима, — окликают меня _с этой_ стороны.  
  
— Да.  
  
— На крыше Lunar eclipse появилась Сова. Вас вызывают, сейчас там только старший класс Хайсе.  
  
Хайсе.  
  
 _«Хайсе, Хайсе, Хайсе»_ , — повторяют за спиной.  
  
Интересно, где ты окажешься, когда умрешь, _справа_ или _слева_? Я задаю себе этот вопрос с тех пор, как встретил тебя. Нет, его. Канеки Кена. Поначалу я хотел узнать это самым простым способом — проверить на практике, но потом… Тот день я помню, словно он был вчера.  
  
  
— _У него укаку, сейчас будет залп. Он слишком медленный и уже прицелился, можешь увернуться_ , — Минами, самая первая из моих призраков, по старой привычке дает мне советы в бою. Нет времени её слушать, но иногда они бывают полезными.  
  
Под землей спокойно. Меня оставили тут одного, даже не попытавшись сделать вид, что беспокоятся, не оставив напарника. Иногда до меня доходят пересуды следователей: зачем они идут на смерть, если можно послать того, кто не умрет? Вашу знает, что CCG не может состоять из одного следователя, но они не понимают. Глядя на бывших коллег _справа_ , я не могу осуждать тех, кто боится смерти.  
  
Под ногами столько трупов. _Слева_ уже не хватает места: тоннель слишком узкий. Мы не ожидали, что в кафе будет много гулей. Наверное, наверху уже их не осталось. Но мне приказали никого не пропустить через V14, и я должен выполнить свою работу. Как обычно.  
  
Всё обычное кончилось, когда появился он. Я привык видеть отчаяние в глазах врага. Они умирают до того, как начинают драться, просто потому, что смиряются со своей смертью, теряют надежду, узнав меня. И он такой же?  
  
Его взгляд иной. Единственный глаз затуманен, этот гуль будто зритель перед не касающейся его картиной. Отрешенно смотрит он на трупы у себя под ногами, на меня, как на главный акцент. Тут и он понимает, выражение мгновенно меняется. Его губы беззвучно шевелятся, он чувствует скорый конец. Снова, снова только отчаяние во взгляде, как же это наскучило. Не смотри на меня так, это раздражает.  
  
Ещё один смертник хочет сражаться. Ну пусть попытается. Никогда не стоит исключать возможность, что кто-то сможет достать меня. Но он слишком скучный. Первый же удар пронзает его насквозь. Второй должен стать смертельным. Я же сказал: не смотри на меня.  
  
Странно. Он не умер, когда я проткнул его голову. Что за чудовищная регенерация. Он борется за свою жизнь, будто она чего-то стоит. Пришлось выпустить IXA из рук. А он интереснее, чем я думал. Корчится, вопит, но не сдаётся. Хватает своими щупальцами куинке, отбрасывает далеко, надо теперь обойти его, чтобы подобрать. За ним надо следить, сколько у его ринкаку частей: шесть, восемь? Приходится уворачиваться от метаний агонизирующего монстра, скрючившегося на полу. Он срывает повязку…  
  
Одноглазый? Он не смог бы скрыть какуган сейчас, значит, этот глаз человеческий? Как интересно. Я улыбаюсь на поле боя, как когда-то. О, нет, он определенно не скучный. Правда, Минами? Минами?..  
  
Она молчит.  
  
Я не слышу их, никого из них. Если подумать… с тех пор, как он появился. Что он сделал? Пятнадцать лет я…  
  
— Он — айну.  
  
Что?  
  
— Его брови сияют,  
Его белая борода свисает до груди.  
  
Это.. стихи?  
  
— Расстилая соломенные татами за пределами его тидзё,  
Шурша и нося свой величавый аттус,  
Он держит и полирует свой макири,  
Сидя скрестив ноги, и его глаза полностью поглощены этим.  
  
Первый раз я слышу, как кто-то читает перед смертью стихи, вместо того, чтобы сыпать проклятьями.  
  
— Он — айну.  
Он — бог мира айну, потомок Окикуруми.  
Он умирает, живой труп.  
  
Кто он такой? «Живой труп». Он ведь о себе, да? Гули отличаются от нас, никогда не задумывался, какие книги они читают. Я вдруг почувствовал себя живым. Сколько всего я упустил, сколько времени потратил напрасно. Хочется сказать ему.  
  
— Летний день, белый солнечный свет, Унабуши,  
Как только кончится его дыхание…  
  
— Как красиво.  
  
— … Это Хакушу.  
  
Он ответил. Давно не говорил с живыми гулями.  
  
— А, понятно...  
  
Не люди? Отличаются? Ну конечно. Тот юноша, которому пересадили какухо, я читал о нём в отчётах.  
  
— Ты…  
  
Я понял, что слышу не только его. Звуки этого мира вокруг обрушились, словно кто-то нажал кнопку. Шум дождя в трубах — наверное, сейчас с улиц сверху он смывает много крови. Красные реки текут здесь, словно по жилам самой земли. Это жизнь. Я жив.  
  
Полугуль, получеловек — он силён. Сколько ещё он будет сопротивляться? Насколько далеко он может зайти? Его безумный взгляд слишком тяжёлый. Ему больно, я никогда не был садистом, нужно скорее это прекратить.  
  
  
То сражение впечатлило меня, он превзошёл ожидания, поэтому не стал убивать его. Канеки Кен заинтересовал меня. Сделать из него куинке было бы слишком просто, он ценен как личность. Я отстоял его право жить перед CCG. Но жив ли он?  
  
После долгого восстановления появился ты, Хайсе. Твой взгляд совсем другой. Ты не хочешь меня убить, а в этом была самая сильная моя связь с ним. Ты отводишь глаза, когда я смотрю в них, чтобы разглядеть его там, на дне. Он не отводил. Он не врал мне.  
  
Я так много времени провожу с тобой, Хайсе. Кажется, все вокруг уже должны были заметить мою одержимость. Я прихожу к тебе домой, вызываю к себе в кабинет. Сначала я приносил тебе книги — это иронично, ведь он любил читать, и я узнал об этом перед тем, как убить его — теперь я беру книги у тебя. Я хочу, чтоб нас связывало как можно больше. Мне нравится трогать страницы, читать и думать, что ощущал ты на этом моменте.  
  
Ты должен меня ненавидеть. Я говорил, что учу тебя, но это было больше похоже на пытки. С каждым ударом я ждал, что сейчас, сейчас твой взгляд вспыхнет и появится он. Но ты слаб, Хайсе. Ты падал и не хотел вставать. Ты молил о пощаде, будто жизнь может кого-то пощадить. Как же это раздражало. Бесполезный соплежуй не превзойдёт меня, не сможет стать хорошим следователем, не убьёт Сову.  
  
Я надеялся, что голод спровоцирует тебя. Держал взаперти, не давая еды, долгое время ждал, что он появится. Ты грыз свои пальцы, сидя в клетке, и мне пришлось сковать тебя. Ты так обессилел, что не мог встать, не мог больше плакать. Я подходил опасно близко, и ты дергался, я знаю, ты хотел съесть меня. Это было так дико, но я проводил рукой совсем недалеко от твоих зубов, может, даже хотел, чтобы они сомкнулись на ней, хотел, чтобы ты укусил, сожрал меня. Но ты держался. Он никогда не убивал людей, я знаю. Тебе не привыкать терпеть голод. Боль в глазах была только твоей, и я сдался. Я смотрел, как ты жадно ешь, и не мог оторваться, представляя то вкус человеческой крови на языке, то боль отрываемых кусков плоти.  
  
Тебе всегда не хватало мотивации, Хайсе. У тебя нет прошлого, нет семьи, нет имени. Посмотри на свой отряд: любящий брат, послушная дочь, скорбящая сирота, амбициозный сын. Они сражаются ради кого-то, поэтому даже они сильнее тебя. Не физически, духом. Он был целеустремленным слабаком и сумел поцарапать меня. Уже сейчас ты сильнее, но не можешь повторить это.  
  
Но ты сам понял, да, Хайсе? Ты создал себе иллюзию семьи, ради которой хотел жить. На это мы и рассчитывали, покопавшись в твоей развороченной голове. И кого же ты выбрал? Меня. Словно бродячий пёс без роду и племени: его пинают, а он ластится к ногам. Ты назвал меня отцом. Я был удивлён. Отец — это хорошо, это лучше, чем никто, хотя я бы хотел стать настолько ближе к тебе, насколько это возможно. Отец и сын. От всего этого так несет фальшью, неужели ты сам не чувствуешь? Не видишь, как ты жалок?  
  
Но я не теряю надежды, что где-то внутри тебя он ещё жив. Я разрешил тебе повысить лимит использования кагуне. К чёрту эти ограничения, пусть треснет барьер. Ты упоминал, что он говорил с тобой. Я вытряс всё до последнего слова. Хочу снова поговорить с ним, но это доступно только тебе, несправедливо. Желание вернуть его абсурдно, ведь по инструкции я должен останавливать тебя, если память начнёт просыпаться. Я продолжаю смотреть в твои глаза, но они будто пустые, как ты сам.  
  
Мои демоны тоже чуют его в тебе. Когда он угас, они вернулись, но стоило мне приблизиться к тебе, как они снова исчезли. Они боятся тебя, Хайсе. Рядом с тобой я могу побыть в тишине. Кажется ли тебе странным, когда я просто сижу неподалёку и молчу? На работе, у тебя дома. У меня тоже есть дом, но я там почти не бываю: когда рядом нет людей, мертвецы будто сходят с ума: набрасываются на меня и кричат, кричат, кричат… Если бы ты услышал это хоть раз, понял бы меня. Хотя у тебя ведь тоже есть голоса в голове, от которых ты бежишь. Как же мы всё-таки похожи, Хайсе.  
  
У меня вошло в привычку вести с тобой мысленные диалоги. Я вживаюсь в роль отца: хочу оставить тебе что-то от себя. Не только куинке, хотя мне нравится видеть его в твоих руках. Книги натолкнули меня на мысль, раньше я никогда не пытался сам что-то писать. Поймёт ли кто-то кроме тебя моё завещание? Я улыбаюсь, представляя, как ты читаешь его. Ты оценишь шутку.  
  
«Мне в руки попал необычный ребёнок — получеловек, полугуль. Он достался мне полумертвым, но быстро поправлялся. Окончательно он развился уже у меня, раньше он был больше гулём, чем человеком. Теперь у него от того и от другого почти поровну. От человека — место в жизни, от гуля — сила и способности; от обоих — глаза, они сверкают диким блеском; а также волосы — они сочетают в себе сразу два цвета; движения — он сражается и куинке, и кагуне. С полной отдачей он работает на благо общества, ведет расследования и виртуозно дерется. Людей он остерегается, гулей жалеет. Даже самого бесполезного он ловит и притаскивает для допроса, чтобы не марать руки.  
  
Я кормлю его телами умерших, жадно вгрызается хищник в падаль, не прося большего.  
  
Понятно, какое бельмо он на глазу у других следователей. Они относятся к нему с недоверием, страхом, некоторые с завистью. Они ненавидят и унижают его, кто-то в открытую, а кто-то за глаза. Всем интересно, когда он умрет, откуда он взялся и есть ли ещё такие.  
  
Мне нечего им ответить. Он пересекался и с людьми, и с гулями, но непонятно, к кому он чувствует себя ближе. Ясно только, что никто из них не чувствует его своим.  
  
Рядом со мной ребенок не проявляет ни страха, ни кровожадности — улыбается мне и блаженствует. Он по-семейному привязан к тем, кто его вырастил. Это вынужденная преданность, ведь у него не осталось настоящих родных на этом свете. Мне смешно, когда он называет меня отцом, боится расстаться со мной. Знает, что если и я его брошу, то долго ему не протянуть.  
  
Однажды у меня выдался трудный день, я потерял много людей, и тогда я увидел в его глазах сочувствие, хотя никто другой не подумал бы, что мне тяжело. Неужто он способен заглянуть ко мне в душу? Я рад, что оставил его, этот ребенок дорогого стоит.  
  
В нём слита неуемная природа гуля и человека, как ни различны они между собой. Поэтому-то ему и тесно в его теле. Случается, он сорвется, и увижу я в его безумии борьбу жертвы и хищника, кажется, будто молит он меня о помощи. И я делаю ему больно, и он плачет, но чувствует благодарность.  
  
Возможно, убить его было бы милосерднее. Но он — живая душа, и я на эту жертву не пойду. Пусть распоряжается своей судьбой сам, хотя порой он и смотрит на меня жалко, будто умоляя избавить его от страданий так, как велит мне разум».  
  
Ты чувствуешь, Хайсе, я уже близко. Дождись меня, не дай Сове убить тебя. Не глядя по сторонам, я взбираюсь на крышу и понимаю, что опоздал.  
  
— Стой, Уи! Я разберусь!  
  
Краем глаза замечаю Мацури Вашу — он явно недоволен. Я знаю, что он хочет твоей смерти, но я не позволю.  
  
Я подхожу ближе. Здесь всё в крови. Эти два тела — гули? Нет, один ещё жив.   
  
Это ведь труп Совы под тобой? Я не верю, что ты мог одолеть её, ты же слаб, Хайсе.  
  
— Хайсе? — Посмотри на меня. Давай же. Я хочу знать, что ты жив.  
  
— Не угадал, — с оскаленных зубов капает кровь, голова поднимается.  
  
В этих безумных глазах тебя больше нет. Я снова не верю. Я должен был быть здесь, не должен был оставлять тебя одного. Нет, Хайсе!  
  
Он, словно молния, срывается с места и бросается на меня. Я слишком подавлен, надо сосредоточиться. Увернуться, отскочить. Моя IXA снова ломается, на этот раз куда серьезнее, он всё-таки разделался с ней.  
  
— Убить Ариму, убить Ариму, — повторяет он.  
  
Уи не вмешивается. Этот гуль победил Сову, Коори правильно делает, что осторожничает. Безумная пляска продолжается, я не могу попасть в него из Наруками. Похоже, он нашёл свой стимул. Но теперь я понял, кто мне нужен. Ты ведь ещё жив, Хайсе?  
  
Непобедимый следователь? Ерунда. Он свалил меня, выбив из рук оружие, и нависает сверху. Смертоносное пульсирующее красное лезвие впивается мне в живот. У него нет руки, вместо неё кагуне-лапа утыкает два когтя в стёкла моих очков.  
  
— Убьёшь меня, Хайсе?  
  
— Я не Хайсе! — дикий рёв, которым меня не впечатлить.  
  
Чувствую, что нажим на живот увеличился, уже порван плащ, пробит жилет, идёт кровь. Где же Уи? Или Вашу не даёт ему вмешаться, ждет, кто кого?  
  
Я снова могу смотреть ему глаза. Канеки Кен ведь не убивал людей, даже следователей. Неужто сейчас решится? После того, что я с ним сделал, не удивлюсь, если так будет. Но что-то…  
  
— Нет, не убивай Ариму-сана!  
  
Хайсе?  
  
— Заткнись! Я велел тебе исчезнуть! Убирайся!  
  
— Не убивай его! Арима-сан!  
  
— Хайсе! — мне не стоило кричать: кагуне ещё глубже входит в живот.  
  
— Нет, нет!  
  
Он бросает меня, хватается за голову. Не могу встать. Он убегает к краю крыши, теперь Уи пытается догнать его, кричит что-то в рацию.  
  
— _Вот тебе и конец_ , — слышу я голоса мёртвых. Они смеются. И правильно, главный дурак для этого и существует. Я бы тоже посмеялся, но боль в животе не дает.  
  
— _Сдохни, сдохни, сдохни._ — Пожалуйста, Хайсе, заставь их заткнуться. Не уходи. Ты нужен мне.  
  
Я слышу, что они упустили его. Он убегает, и уносит с собой тебя.  
  
Я ошибся. Моя жизнь — чёрная комедия. Я стремился к тому, чего не было, и не ценил то, что было рядом. Но я верну тебя, Хайсе, обещаю.


End file.
